Avatar the Last Airbender: Story of Kona
by Hamato Sakura
Summary: Okay, here's the deal. Kona is the youngest sister of Zuko. She loves playing with her brother and learning new firebending moves. But she hates this war. So after her mother is banished, she runs away. What'll Zuko do when he finds his runaway sister while he's banished? And what part will she play in this war? Read on and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Three years ago**

 _Kona walked into her older brother Zuko's room and smiled. He was so calm and happy. "Sleep well, brother. May you never be harmed by this war." And she walked out of the palace into the night. Her brother smiled and slept peacefully, completely oblivious to the fact he would probably never see his littlest sister ever again._

 **Present. Kona's POV  
**

I yawned quietly and stood outside the abandoned ship. I would have to go hunting today. Almost out of food. I pulled on my dark blue coat and started hunting. Luckily, it didn't take long for me to hunt down some seals. The South pole was full of them. Using my firebending and some special fire spices, I cooked the seal to make plenty of seal jerky. Figured it could last me a while. I then laid down in one of the chambers to get some shut eye. It was going to be a while before I could really do anything with my firebending.

When night came, I walked outside and started practicing my firebending. I smiled as I threw a particularly large fireball in the air. "Good thing the Fire Nation doesn't come up here anymore," I mutter. And it was true. After getting rid of all the water benders, the Fire Nation stopped seeing the Southern Water Tribe as a threat. I trained some more then went to bed. This is kinda how my life has been for the past couple months since I found this ship. It had been abandoned for the last eleven some years.

My quiet life came to a standstill when I woke up the next morning to the sounds of two people talking. I rose, suspicious. This ship was supposed to be abandoned. Climbing out of the bed, I proceeded to sneak quietly out into the hallway I managing to avoid all the traps the firenation set in the ship.

I walked over to where they were talking about the hundred year war. Narrowing my eyes, I walked out of my hiding place. "Who are you?" I demanded holding a fist engulfed in flames. "And how did you get here?"

The boy looked at me and smiled. "Hi, I'm Aang. Katara and I were just exploring. What's your name?"

"And what exactly are you doing here?" The girl I'm assuming was Katara asked suspiciously.

I stood up straight and glared evenly at Katara. "My name is Kona. I've been living here for a few months now." I stepped over a trip wire. "I travel a lot."

"So you're like a nomad?" Aang asked excitedly. "That is so cool!"

I smiled. "Yeah, I guess I am a nomad. I come and go as I please. I should be leaving here soon as a matter of fact."

Katara smiled. "Well, maybe you can join us. I'm sure we can spare a little bit of food."

"That sounds good, thank you," I said as we started to walk outside. We continued walking. Aang said something about wanting to explore the Fire Navy ship some more. Katara wasn't so sure. "I'd listen to Katara if I were you Aang. There are a lot of Booby traps on this ship."

"Well you've been living here for months," Aang countered. "If the traps were working, shouldn't they have gone off by now?"

"I've studied battle ships," I say after a moment of silence. "It keeps me occupied." I step over a trip wire. "It's not that hard to notice where traps are when you pa attention."

"That's pretty neat," Aang said grinning as he stepped on a wire. I groaned. Great, just great.

"We should go," I said as the ship started to react. We all ran out of the ship and out into the snow before anything seriously bad could happen. We stood outside the ship as a burst of light went through the sky. "Well," I commented as I stared at the sky. "That was fun. Good thing the Fire Nation doesn't really mess with the Southern Water Tribe anymore or we could be in some serious trouble."

Katara smiled. "We better get back. Sokka is going to get worried." We headed toward where I assumed her village was.

I looked over to the water and frowned. Fairly far in the distance, there was a war ship. I shook my head. This is not going to end well.

* * *

 **And this is the first chapter for my renewed Avatar story. I know it's not very long, but I couldn't think of how else to end it. But rest assured, the chapters will be longer. And I plan on making a new chapter daily. May not be for this story, but rest assured, updates will be more frequent than they were in the past.**

 **Disclaimer, I own nothing besides Kona. This is probably for the best**

 **Anyway, Love it, hate it, just don't forget to review it.**


	2. Chapter 2

I followed Katara and Aang into the village where everyone was waiting. When we showed up, the children got excited. "Aang's back!" They called. I smiled. How adorable.

A boy with a shaved-ish head and a wolfish ponytail stormed over and pointed at Aang. "I knew it! You signaled the Fire Navy with that flare! You're leading them straight to us, aren't you?" He looked at me. "And who is this?"

I stepped forward. "My name is Kona. I won't be here long. Katara just promised me some food so I can get back to my journey."

Katara smiled. "Yeah, she's really nice. And Aang didn't even do anything. It was an accident."

'Yeah," Aang said scratching his head. "We were on the ship and there was this booby trap. We..."Boobied" right into it."

An elderly woman shook her head. "Katara, you shouldn't have gotten on that ship. Now we could all be in danger."

"Don't blame Katara," Aang protested. "I brought her there." He looked down sadly. "It was my fault." Aww! How sad. I hope it'll be okay.

"Aha! The traitor confesses," Pony-tail boy proclaimed pointing at Aang. Warriors, away from the enemy." What warriors? Oh, the kids. What is he thinking training little kids to be warriors? They're too young. He then turned to me. "I bet she had something to do with the Fire Navy ship too. These two are now banished from our village." Banished? Okay, because I really wanted to stay here very long. He's crazy!

Katara pointed at me and Aang. "These two are not the enemy, Sokka!" Oh, so that's his name. I think I'm still going to call him pony-tail though. "Don't you see? Aang's brought something back that hasn't been here in a long time. Fun."

"Fun?" Sokka asked incredulously. "You can't fight the Fire Nation with 'fun'." Well, he's not wrong. Especially since my dad is known for chewing fun up and spitting it out like it wasn't even worth eating completely. "And for all we know, she could be Fire Nation." And he's also not wrong there. Still hurtful though.

"You should try it sometime," Aang said optimistically. I rolled my eyes. That was way too much happy.

Sokka glared. "Get out of our village. Now!" He looked at me. "You too."

I glared at him. "Don't have to tell me twice. I had no plans on staying here." I turned to Katara. "Thanks for offering me some food. I think I can manage without it, though."

Katara smiled sadly at me. "Take care, Kona." She looked over at pony-tail. "You just left a young girl stranded with no food in the middle of the South Pole. I hope you're proud of yourself, Sokka"

I thought about stopping and telling her not to worry about it, but by the time I really decided to, I changed my mind saying I was too far away by then. So I kept on walking.

"Hey!" I heard Aang call. I looked over to see he was riding his big animal. What did he say it was again? Oh yeah, a bison. "Where are you going next?" He asked.

I smiled. "Wherever the wind takes me, I guess." I faced forward again. "Like I said, I don't like to stay in one place for very long."

"Well, do you wanna come with me?" he asked curiously. "I have tons of room on Appa." So he wants me to stay with him and check out an air temple? Sounds fun.

I grinned widely. "I'd like that. It sounds fun."

Aang grinned. "Great!" He stopped Appa and had him kneel down enough so I could climb on him. "This is going to be so much fun."

We walked for a little while before Aang decided Appa might need a bit of a longer break before he could start flying again. While we rested, Appa groaned. "Yeah," Aang muttered softly. "I miss them too."

I looked over to where the village is. It was smoking. That's a really bad thing when the village is made of ice. That could only mean the Fire Navy was finally there. "Uh, Aang?" He turned and looked at me curiously before he saw what I was looking at.

He gasped. "Katara!" He started to climb off the ice structure thing. "I have to go help."

I grabbed his arm before he could get very far. "Why do you have to help? You're just a kid, and it's not your fight."

He looked at me sternly, which kinda caught me by surprise. An eleven or twelve year old could look at someone sternly and actually make them feel bad. What are the odds? "But I can't just let them suffer. They're my friends."

I groaned as he took off. And with him being an airbender, he was out of sight before I could even try to catch up with him. "That boy is going to be the death of me," I muttered irritated before taking off as well.

When I finally got there, Aang was standing off against a dude in Armor. I looked at the boy curiously. "Zuzu?" I asked curiously. "What happened to your face?"

Zuko looked at me while pony-tail, Katara, and Aang looked at me in shock. "You know him?" Katara asked shocked and a little betrayed.

I glared at Zuko while he continued to stare. "Thanks a lot, bro. Now I actually have to tell people who I am." I looked at Katara. "I am Princess Kona of the Fire Nation. Well, more of a runaway traitor now." I looked over to pony-tail. "You were right, pony-tail. I am Fire Nation."

I turned back to Zuko. He was no longer in shock. He was furious. "Gaurds, take the Avatar and this traitor on-board. My father will be pleased to have them both in Fire Nation custody."

Three guards surrounded me before I could really utter some form of retort. So instead, I looked to Katara. "Don't worry, I'll make sure the Avatar is safe." I then looked at Aang. "So you're the Avatar, huh?" When he nodded, I grinned. "Cool." We walked along the snow and into the ship. I smiled and waved at Uncle when we passed him. "Hey, Uncle. How are ya?"

Uncle grinned and proceeded to walk beside me. "I am well, thank you, my niece. And have your travels been kind to you?" I shrugged and continued to smile. That's what I love about Uncle. He's so kind and warm-hearted. Even in the middle of a war.

"Uncle!" Zuko shouted. "Stop being friendly with the prisoners!" Wow did he get cranky when I left.

"Prince Zuko, relax. It's not like she will cause too much damage here," Uncle chuckled. "And couldn't we make an exception? She is family after all."

"She's no family of mine," Zuko growled. Ouch, that kind of stung a little.

Uncle sighed and looked at the guards holding onto me. "Why don't you let me take care of her? I'll make sure she doesn't get away." The guards looked carefully at him before finally backing away from me.

I smiled. "Thanks Uncle."

Zuko had apparently grabbed Aang's staff before they hauled him away. "Take this to my cabin," he ordered Uncle. I frowned. Since when did Zuko order Uncle around. I shook my head. This wasn't making any sense.

Uncle waited until Zuko was out of sight before handing the staff off to one of the guards. "Will you take this to his quarters for me?" He asked in his usual Uncle way.

I gave him a hug when we were finally alone. "It's so good to see you, Uncle," I mumbled in his shoulder. "I've missed you."

Uncle returned my hug and patted my back. "I've missed you too." He released the hug and smiled. "Why don't we go enjoy a nice cup of tea ad we'll talk?" I smiled and nodded. There wasn't anything in this world I wanted to do more than that.

* * *

 **And that is where I'm going to stop it for now. And what do you know? It's one of my longest chapters ever! *Que Happy dance* I never do this long of a chapter. Might not want to get too use to it.**

 **Anyway, you got to see Kona interact with Sokka, get disowned by Zuko, and a hug from Iroh. Iroh looks like he would give some really good hugs. Or am I the only one that thinks that?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Kona and the story line. *sniffs* It's probably for the best.**

 **So, love it, hate it, just don't forget to review it! Much love to anyone who reviews it! It unlocks whatever writer's block I have. I may be updating this story more because I'm sufferig a bad case of writer's block on one story.**

 **Until next time! Bye!**


End file.
